Serrano
The Benefactor Serrano is a luxury SUV featured in the downloadable episodic pack The Ballad of Gay Tony for Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The hood design, grille, greenhouse, and sides are similar to a Mercedes-Benz M Class W164; Mercedes-Benz GLK-Class influences are seen on the crease on the sides, the rear, and the front bumper somewhat; the headlights are much like a 2004-2006 Volkswagen Touareg but with added turning signals. The engine badge on the side reads V12, just like the one on the Schafter. Interior is similar to Habanero's, but steering wheel bears Benefactor logo instead of Albany's or Emperor's. The name "Serrano" is based on that of the Porsche Cayenne as both cars' names' are chili peppers, This type of name imitation is also seen in the Habanero. The Serrano's name could also be a reference to the name of the real life vehicle the Nissan Terrano, although the Terrano barely looks like the Serrano. It also sounds like the Tagalog word "sirana", which means broken, possibly refering to the 2nd generation Volkswagen Touareg's extreamly poor reliability. Performance With a supercharged 6.5L V12 engine, the Serrano excels considerably well in power, possessing above average acceleration and a good top speed of 174mph (280km/h). With a four-wheel drive and a more than sufficient amount of torque, the Serrano is also capable of hillclimbing, although its low-riding body design, like that of the Habanero, makes it less compatible for off-roading. In terms of steering and braking, the Serrano's performance is average due to its excess weight, and will occasionally burn out in tight corners due to its torque. Although the Serrano and the Huntley Sport compete for the fastest SUV, the Serrano is considered to be better because it has a better acceleration (0-100km/h in 5.5 seconds) while the Huntley Sport's acceleration (0-100km/h in 6.6 seconds). Variants )]]A modified version of the Serrano is available with a full bodykit with lowered suspension, a custom chromed grille with a large Benefactor emblem in the middle, and wheels ressembling those of the Sentinel XS wrapped in low-profile tires. It also comes with tinted windows, and may have a two-tone color with the top and part of the hood being a metallic variant of the vehicule's main color, just like the modified Shafter. This modified Serrano improves over the existing performances with a significantly lighter weight, and improved engine output and brakes, allowing the variant to corner better, brake in shorter distances and move faster. These traits rank the modified Serrano as one of the better performing SUVs in the game with a top speed of 200mph (320km/h). Locations *The modified Serrano is easily acquirable by phoning up Henrique and asking him to steal one for you, after completing I luv LC. *In the mission Corner Kids, Luis, Armando and Henrique must escape from a swarm of LCPD officers; during which they immediately head straight to a Serrano parked in East Hook of Broker. Trivia •A Serrano can be seen in the GTA V Trailer implying that the SUV might return in the next game. }} de:Serrano (IV) es:Serrano fr:Serrano pl:Serrano Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:SUVs